


the end and everything after

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Internalized Transphobia, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, ok yes theres sex but its less than a third of the fic just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Kirigiri is alive, and Naegi's heart sings for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol i still haven't seen hope arc

There's something different about Kirigiri, something lovely and special that Naegi's never seen in anyone else before. He's not sure when he realized it, but Kirigiri isn't like other people, in a way he can't articulate. She's calm, and yet underneath her cold facade is a rolling boil of emotion that few have ever seen. She's so smart, so dependable, dry humor and bitter smiles, godlike and human all at once. And, oh, she's so beautiful, right down to the tips of her scarred fingers.

It takes him much longer than is acceptable to realize that he's in love with her. This is nothing like his fleeting middle school crushes, or his fawning adoration over Maizono in those few days they had together after their memories were erased. He thinks perhaps he knew it when she placed her ungloved hand on his, when he cried over her body, when he took injury after injury defending her honor. It's as simple as that - Kirigiri is someone he'd die for, live for, and with that realization comes another: he would very much like to live his life  _ with _ her.

"I thought you might never notice," she'd said when he told her. "I feel the same."

 

After the killing game is over the world begins to turn again. Slowly, yes, but surely. So much has been broken beyond repair, but Naegi's always been an optimist. He makes a little home for himself in one of the apartment buildings near the school, and he sleeps soundly. Kirigiri visits often, her very presence brightening the space.

The first time she stays over it's something of an accident. A long evening of making plans for reopening the school turns to a long night, and Kirigiri simply does not leave.

"Um, I think I'm going to get ready for bed," Naegi says, trying not to feel too worried at how Kirigiri's lilting to one side, seemingly having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I'm not that tired." Naegi doesn't know if he believes that. "I'll see myself out. Goodnight, Makoto-kun."

"Goodnight, Kirigiri-san," Naegi says quietly before making his way to his room to grab suitable pajamas, and then to the bathroom. The apartment he's been living in is small, but Naegi's never needed much. As long as he has friends, and a place to sleep, and the threat of Monokuma is long gone, then he can consider himself happy.

Naegi pulls his binder over his head and quickly puts on the t-shirt he sleeps in. For good measure, he throws on his old favorite hoodie as well - he sleeps a little easier, having something familiar and comforting against him. And, well, he won't complain about having the extra layer to flatten his chest.

He stares at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth, thinking about the school, and Kirigiri's sleepy voice, and how on earth she's going to get home in such a tired state. But he knows Kirigiri is more than capable, and he knows not to doubt her.

And yet, when Naegi emerges from the bathroom Kirigiri is still there, her head resting on the table.

"Kirigiri-san, you said you were leaving," Naegi says, gently shaking her shoulder.

"I'm going," Kirigiri mumbles back, not bothering or not able to open her eyes more than a sliver.

"Um…" Naegi makes a feeble attempt to hoist her body up. "You can sleep on my bed, it's alright. C'mon." He awkwardly guides her towards his bedroom, careful not to step on her feet.

Kirigiri collapses into the bed easily, snuggling against Naegi's blankets.  _ She's so cute _ , Naegi thinks, feeling his heart swell. He doesn't mind sleeping on the floor, if it's for her sake. The bed is too small for the both of them to sleep without touching in a million different places, and Naegi's not sure if he's ready for that. He trusts Kirigiri, yes, but he also remembers too vividly what she and everyone else (and even Naegi himself) had thought of Fujisaki back then. 

And so Naegi falls asleep on the floor with just a blanket, hoping with all his heart that if Kirigiri saw the curves of the breasts under his shirt she would still love him, and that she wouldn't think him any less of a man.

 

It's been two weeks, and Naegi can't stop thinking about it. He's rehearsed the words in his head hundreds of times:  _ Kirigiri-san, there's something I need to tell you... Kirigiri-san, I'm actually... Do you remember back at Hope's Peak when... _ But nothing he can think of sounds right. So he just... hasn't told her.

Telling her is certainly something Naegi knew would have to happen sooner or later. But he never thought it would be in his bed, with Kirigiri sitting on his lap, kissing his neck with her hands sliding down to his waist. She has to know already - but it's something Naegi wants to  _ talk _ about, and he's almost ashamed he let it get this far without such an important conversation.

"Makoto-kun," she breathes into his ear, before returning to suckling at his neck. (He'll have to remember to ask her how to cover lovebites before they go to work tomorrow.) "You're tense."

"Umm, Kirigiri-san--"

"Kyouko," she corrects. "It's fine when we're not at work. Yes?"

"...Kyouko-san, I, I'm sure you've already figured it out, about my body, but..."

"What?" Kirigiri pulls back, but keeps her arms circled around Naegi in a half-embrace.

"That, you know, I'm... not really what you'd expect from a boy, I guess."

"Ah. You're referring to your genitals," Kyouko says, straightforward and without even a hint of embarrassment, but with all the love in the world in her eyes. "Makoto-kun, what you have doesn't matter in the slightest to me. I'm not someone who has a preference either way." She slips one hand down and undoes the button at the front of Naegi's pants. "Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah... Thank you, Kyouko-san." He's almost dizzy. Of course she knew. Of course she wouldn't mind. How anticlimactic.

"You're still a boy to me." It seems like an afterthought, but Naegi's grateful she said it. She slides off his lap and, in one fluid motion, kneels between his legs and slides his pants down.

Naegi draws in a sharp breath as Kirigiri's gloved hands brush against his bare skin, tugging at his slacks and then his boxers. "Ah! K-Kyouko-san, you don't need to do something like this for me, it's okay!"

"Hmm?" Kirigiri looks up at him, in between laying kisses against his inner thigh. "I know you want it... I want to as well. Am I wrong?"

"N-no, but, I mean, are you sure?" Naegi's absolutely certain his face has attained a concerning shade of red by now.

Kirigiri blinks slowly. "Makoto-kun... Do you want me to stop?"

"Umm... No," Naegi says finally. There's no point in hiding from a detective, especially of Kirigiri's caliber. Especially when her face is right between his legs. "I'm just... Nervous, I guess."

"I understand. This is my first time as well." Kirigiri places her hand atop Naegi's, intertwining their fingers. "Please tell me to stop if you don't like what I'm doing. But I'm well versed with handling my own anatomy, so getting you off should be quite easy."

And with that her mouth is there, burying between his legs, so soft and wet and unlike anything Naegi's ever dreamed of feeling. Her tongue circles his clit, then gently, tentatively, begins to lick it up and down.

Naegi moans. His hands first clench the sheets beside him, then shakily grab fistfuls of Kirigiri's silky hair. She doesn't seem to mind, leaning her head in, resting her cheek against his thigh while still working her tongue.

It's quiet for a long while, save for Naegi's labored breathing and the wet sounds of Kirigiri's mouth. Her tongue moves in slow, broad strokes, her lips soft against him. He can barely think, barely even notices that he's shaking, that his hips are jerking forward to meet Kirigiri. It isn't long before his body begins to seize, his breath catching in his throat. There's no one that could possibly hear him except Kirigiri, but he stifles his voice anyway, forcing a held-back moan to come out as a squeak that cracks partway through. "Haaahh--Kyouko-san--" is just about all he can manage before he comes, trembling and tense and grinding into Kirigiri's mouth.

Kirigiri says nothing, just keeps licking well past the point of Naegi finishing. "Kyouko-san," he gasps again, finally slackening his grip on Kirigiri's hair. "I'm, it's okay, I'm... done now."

"Ah." She pulls back, wipes her mouth, climbs back onto the bed to sit next to him. "...How was it?"

"R-really good!" Naegi blurts. "I, I mean, I didn't think anything could feel so... good," he repeats, cursing himself for being unable to think of a better word.

"I see." Unguarded, Kirigiri's smile reaches all the way to her eyes. "That's a relief. I was a bit nervous I wouldn't be able to do it correctly."

"But didn't you say..."

"There's a limit to what one can learn without a subject to practice on."

"Ah, yeah, I guess," Naegi says, still a bit dazed. "Um, did you want me to--do anything to you?"

"If you'd like," Kirigiri says, and if Naegi weren't so intent, so enraptured by her, he wouldn't notice the pale blush spreading over her face and neck.

"I do, I want to, but I, uh, don't know how good I'd be, though..."

Kirigiri squeezes his hand softly. "Don't worry. I'll show you how."

 

"Hold still," Kirigiri says, brushing Naegi's throat with concealer.

"I'm trying, it just tickles," Naegi protests. It is morning, and Kirigiri seems to be making minimal progress on covering the deep red kiss marks on Naegi's neck.

"Try harder," she says, and gently pushes his jaw upward. "I'm doing what I can, but you'd be best off not calling attention to this."

"Kyouko-san, you gave it to me!"

"Yes, I did. And you don't have to be that formal after your fingers have been inside me." Kirigiri draws back to inspect her work, ignoring Naegi's sputtering and his red face. "It'll do."

"Uh, Asahina-san will probably notice it anyway," Naegi says, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Let her," Kirigiri replies, closing her makeup bag. "Are you ready? I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, all set."

"Then let's go… Headmaster."

Naegi can't stop himself from grinning as he slips on his shoes, Kirigiri at his heels. His hand finds hers, squeezing her fingers excitedly. And together, they step out into a bright morning, ready for the future.


End file.
